Varicela
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Como broma de muy mal gusto, Yuri cae en cama a mes y medio de la competencia más importante de San Petersburgo ¿quién imaginaría que gracias a Viktor terminaría al cuidado de un amigo durante la cuarentena? Bueno, todo sea por la salud del resto del equipo ruso.


**¡Feliz comienzo de año, nenes! Se me cruzó por la mente que subiendo un fic el primer día del año podría subir varios durante el resto del año (hay que intentar de todo, ¿no? XD).**

" **Yuri! On ice" es propiedad de MAPPA y de todos sus colaboradores correspondientes. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Manual de cómo bajarle el ánimo a Yuri Plisetsky de manera inversamente proporcional a elevar su coraje contra todo y todos._

 _Paso 1: Servicio social obligado por la escuela como tutor auxiliar en un jardín de infantes._

 _Paso 2: Dejarlo a cargo de un niño del cual sus padres no avisaron que tenía inicios de varicela._

 _Paso 3: Diagnosticarlo también con varicela a mes y medio de la competencia anual más relevante de San Petersburgo._

 _Fin del proceso._

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no!— Siendo de la gracia de nadie la escena de ver a Plisetsky pataleando en su cama con pies y manos similar a la de un bebé a punto de cambiarle el pañal Yakov atinó a halar el cobertor hasta la cabeza del adolescente y sin retirarse los guantes de latex permaneció con estas sobre la tela para evitar que los gritos del chico pudieran terminar de sacar de quicio al doctor y abandonara la habitación.

— ¿Decía usted, Doctor?— Apoyó Lilia aún masajeando sus sienes y mirando de reojo al médico.

—En efecto. — El profesional de la salud se retiró por unos instantes el cubre bocas para poder ser escuchado con más claridad. —El chico presenta los primeros síntomas de este virus. —Hizo una pausa causada por el estridente grito del chico aún bajo las sábanas. — Por fortuna podemos actuar a tiempo para que no se complique. Pero es necesario decir que aún con tratamiento tendrá que estar en reposo el resto del mes le guste o no le guste. —Enfatizó el doctor a propósito de que fuera entendido por el dramático joven. — Ahora, este es el tratamiento que debe seguir al pie de la letra… —Lilia siguió atenta las instrucciones del doctor mientras este escribía detalladamente la receta y le eran cuestionadas ciertos asuntos acerca de la alimentación de su alumno. Yakov se percató que hacía un rato que dejó de forcejear con Yuri. Esa imagen hizo que se preocupara por el rubio. Había dejado de gritar y patalear para quedarse quieto en silencio y de vez en cuando gimoteando por debajo de sus sábanas. Suspiró pesadamente. No sabía si era lo correcto pero al final decidió hacerle una última pregunta al médico en presencia del adolescente.

—Sabe…—Irrumpió mientras sacaba dinero de su billetera entregándoselos al médico. —El chico tiene una competencia importante en casi mes y medio y necesito saber si…

—Si podrá participar—Lilia se unió a Yakov mirando esperanzados al doctor sin advertir que Yuri dejó asomar sus ojos para escuchar también las palabras del hombre en bata.

—Como siempre le digo a los padres de los niños pequeños en mi consultorio. —Miró de reojo a Yuri quien se había dado cuenta que lo miraba algo molesto por haberse referido indirectamente a él de esa forma. —Depende de ellos que quieran recuperarse y de qué tan rápido quieran hacerlo. —Ya con los cubre bocas abajo el doctor se despidió del rumeante chico mientras tomaba su maletín y dirigiéndose a la puerta dando los últimos detalles del cuidado de Yuri no sin encontrarse Mila, Georgi y Mickey junto a Sala quienes estaban de visita, todos pegados a la puerta.

— ¡Vuelvan a entrenar, chismosos!— Fue lo último que escuchó el joven para girarse sobre su cama y hundir su cara en la almohada volviendo a cubrirse hasta la cabeza. Sin que la comezón fuera suficiente, sentía su cabeza cual olla de presión. Culpa de los recurrentes pensamientos de "¿Si no logro entrar a la competencia? ¿Habrá forma de curarme más rápido? ¿Podrá Yakov hacer algo para aplazar la competencia? ¿Cuál era el maldito nombre del ungüento que usó el marido de Yuko-san cuando a él le contagiaron la varicela?" Tanto cansancio mental se convirtió en físico logrando ganar el sueño lentamente. Creyó haber dormido por aproximadamente cinco minutos cuando el sonido de su celular lo asustó. Estando enfermo sentía que todo su cuerpo estaba más alerta de lo normal. Rodó los ojos al recordar que del coraje lo había lanzado hacia alguna esquina de su habitación en casa de Lilia cuando le prohibieron salir a entrenar hasta que llegase el doctor con algún diagnóstico. Aunque no les fue difícil imaginarlo cuando vieron al pobre chico rascando su cuello y sus brazos mientras le salían pequeñas marcas rojas. Lo dejó sonar sin ánimos de responder, y no volvieron a llamarle por el resto de la mañana.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer?— Se lamentaba Yuri colocando sus manos sobre su frente y mejillas reiterando que la calentura no había bajado en lo más mínimo. —Voy a maldecir de por vida a ese mocoso si no me dejan participar. —Se giró al percatarse se cómo era abierta la puerta.

—Ya estoy en su habitación… sí… se ve fatal… parece catarina… te lo comunico… saluda a Katsuki de mi parte…Yuri…—Reconoció la voz de Georgi quien tomó asiento a un costado del joven y lo mecía con sumo cuidado por la espalda.

— ¿Qué quieres?—Con trabajo se valió de sus brazos para apoyarse y enderezar su postura recargándose en la cabecera soltando un quejido de dolor y rascando su antebrazo. — ¿¡Y qué es eso de que parezco catarina!?

—Es Viktor, quiere hablarte…—Le ignoró el pelinegro entregándole el celular. Tomó el objeto entrecerrando los ojos y mirando receloso a su compañero al notar que había colocado una especie de bolsa plástica a su artefacto únicamente abierto por los extremos de la bocina y auricular, y notar que Georgi llevaba colocados guantes de látex y un cubre bocas igual que sus entrenadores y médico.

— ¿Por quién me toman? ¿¡Por un _paciente cero_!?—Reclamó ignorando las risas de Viktor al otro lado de la línea.

—Es por nuestra seguridad, Yuri. Te apreciamos pero de que se enferme uno solo a que lo haga el equipo entero ruso pues… tu cuerpo es joven y fuerte, no la padecerás más de lo que lo haríamos nosotros. — Georgi estaba a punto de acariciarle el cabello al menor pero se arrepintió y ocultó ambas manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera con los colores de su país.

— ¿¡Te estás vengando por lo del _borsh_ , verdad!? Ya te dije que lo sentía, incluso le dije a tu noviecita que habías salido de viaje con tus padres para que no te visitara y te viera inflado como globo por la intoxicación. —Georgi rodó los ojos divertido y salió de la habitación pidiéndole que no se pegara mucho su celular al rostro. — ¿¡Y tú qué!?— Espetó al fin entablando comunicación con Viktor

— _Qué irritable eres. No quiero imaginar cuánto padeció el pobre de tu abuelo cuando te enfermabas de niño._ — Yuri pudo notar cómo alguien le llamaba la atención al mayor, probablemente el otro Yuri. _—En fin, no te habló para ponerte de peor humor._

— ¿En serio?— Ironizó colocando el auricular entre el hueco de su cuello y su oído para rascar ambos brazos sin cesar.

— _Intenté comunicarme contigo hace rato pero no respondiste. Supuse que el gatito estaba tomando una siesta. —_ El peliplata casi se echa a reír de nuevo. Su mente le hizo jurar que en esos momentos su alumno más joven estaba rechinando los dientes. _—Quiero que te recuperes para la competencia de San Petersburgo así que decidí hacer algo por ti cuando Yakov me avisó que te habían contagiado._

— ¡Ja! ¡Puedo cuidarme yo solo!

— _Sí, bueno, pero no estás en condiciones de decir eso. —_ Estaba a dos de darle un tic en el ojo a Yuri, primero por lo arisco que –a su parecer- estaba siendo el mayor, y segundo porque volvió a escuchar una reprimenda hacia Viktor. No era celoso en el sentido amoroso pero que su figura a seguir pasara la mayoría de su tiempo con su alumno japonés lo ponía de malas (y eso ya era un decir).

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Pagarme el medicamento? ¿Criogenizar mi cuerpo cuarenta días hasta el día de la competencia?

— _Me encantaría pero gasté mucho dinero en un par de trajes y zapatos nuevos para Yuri. ¡Al fin logré quemar los otros feos que tenía!—_ Espeto animoso ignorando que a Yuri le importaba menos que ver el pasto crecer.

— ¿Y no los quemaste con el cerdo puesto?

— _Te decía…_

— ¡No me ignores! ¡Maldición!

— _Decidí hacer algo muy bueno por ti. Fue idea de Yuri…_

— _¿¡Qué!? ¡No me metas en problemas con Yurio a causa de tus ocurrencias! ¡No le creas!—_ El rubio tuvo que alejarse el auricular a causa del grito de su oponente japonés quien aparentemente había tomado el control del teléfono.

— _Sabes que es muy peligroso que la gente que nunca ha contraído varicela esté cerca de alguien que actualmente la está padeciendo ¿verdad?_

— ¿Y eso qué?

— _Ay Dios, lástima que no hay jarabes para la actitud porque si no…—_ Esperó pacientemente a que Yuri terminara de desahogarse con las mil y un maldiciones que le había dirigido resultado de ese último comentario y prosiguió _. —Quiero decir que habría menos problema si estás cerca de alguien que ya lo tuvo._

— ¿Y?

— _Por desgracia, los demás contamos de una perfecta salud, no como la tuya, y ninguno más del equipo se ha enfermado._ _Yuri contactó a los demás para saber si al menos podrían ir a visitarte pero ellos tampoco han contraído varicela._

—Me estás cansando, Viktor…—Añadió el pequeño restregando su espalda contra la cabecera similar a los osos contra los árboles de maple.

— _Nadie…excepto uno. Tuve que hacer un par de llamadas pero lo encontré. Debe estar por llegar para recogerte. Al fin y al cabo que también está estudiando en lo de Yakov por el resto de la temporada._

— ¿Qué dem…?— Oh sí, su mente sabía perfectamente a quién se estaba refiriendo. Y sus ojos no pudieron confirmárselo mejor cuando Otabek Altin entró a su habitación con una bolsa plástica con su medicamente y escoltado por el entrenador ruso.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras, Yuri?— Saludó haciendo una imperceptible reverencia y acercándose al pie de su cama únicamente con un cubre bocas colgando de su cuello.

—Hablé con Viktor hace rato y bueno, me convenció de que estarías mejor con alguien que ya superó el virus que tú tienes. — Carraspeó el mayor al ver la impávida cara de Yuri aún sosteniendo el celular contra su oído mientras escuchaba cómo el peliplateado lo felicitaba por algo y le pedía que fuera muy feliz sin saber exactamente por qué. —Otabek está de acuerdo en que seas su huésped mientras pasa la cuarentena. Te agradezco por tu ayuda. —El kazajo recibió gustoso el agradecimiento.

—No es molestia, entrenador.

—Lilia, los muchachos y yo te ayudaremos con todo lo que Yuri necesita para que se recupere. Sólo que…no queremos tocarlo.

— ¿¡Qué dijiste!?— Amenazó alzando su puño al aire mientras miraba cómo el mayor se paseaba por su habitación sacando las maletas del joven y abriendo sus cajones empacando alguna de su ropa.

—Lo hacen por tu bien. — Irrumpió Otabek provocando que la seriedad en la cara del menor se suavizara. —Además ya lo dije, no me molesta. —El chico sonrió pero lo miró interrogante cuando vio que Yuri volvió a cubrirse por completo y colocando su almohada sobre su cabeza. —Estás respirando muy agitado ¿te sientes mal de nuevo? —Peguntó preocupado el chico sentándose a su lado similar a como lo había hecho Georgi y colocó su mano en la espalda del joven al ver cómo esta subía y bajaba repetidamente. — ¿Necesitas agua?

— _Más bien necesita un baño con agua fría diría yo. —_ Comentó de lo más divertido Viktor quien sorprendentemente aún podía escuchar todo el barullo en la habitación a través de su celular. Yuri tomó el delgado artefacto y comenzó a "estrangularlo" sin poder bajar el calor no sólo de sus mejillas sino de todo su rostro lo cual no hacía más que causarle más comezón en esta área. Otabek enarcó una ceja y miró a su entrenador señalando al pequeño bulto quien aún le gritaba al artefacto.

— ¿Siempre es así?

—Oh Dios, sí. — Añadió el mayor provocando una risa fugaz en ambos. —Pero algo me dice que te irá bien, hijo. —Terminó de cerrar la segunda maleta de Yuri mientras llamaba a un taxi para que fuera por ambos jóvenes y los llevara a la pequeña residencia donde se alojaba Otabek.

— _Yurio, déjate querer._

— ¡Que no me digas Yurio!

— _¡Davai!_ —Escuchó al unísono cortando la llamada.

—Yuri…— El aludido bajó lentamente su cobertor dejándolo entrever, y dándose cuenta que Otabek le estiraba tiernamente un conjunto de camisa y pantalón. —Cámbiate por favor. Tenemos que irnos pronto. —Y él, a diferencia de Georgí, sí se animó a revolver amistosamente su rubio cabello mientras le comenzaba a indicar qué pastilla tomar y cada cuánto. A partir de eso Yuri no comprendió absolutamente nada de lo que le fue dicho. Sólo se limitó a hacer lo que Otabek o Yakov le comentaron.

Yuri no se preguntó por qué no fingió hacerse el ofendido y gritar a todo pulmón que "quienes se creían para decidir por él".

Tampoco por qué razón no se apresuró a llamarle a su abuelo a avisarle que se hospedaría en casa de su amigo porque habría contraído varicela.

Ni mucho menos a preguntar si alguien más vivía con Otabek.

 _Manual de curación efectiva sin el uso exclusivo de fármacos para la varicela de Yuri Plisetsky_

 _Paso 1: Oblígalo a que se hospede cuarenta días como mínimo con Otabek Altin._

 _Paso 2: Haz a Otabek Altin su único enfermero personal_

 _Paso 3: No pongas nada frente a él que no sea Otake Altin._

 _Paso 4. No le des a tomar o comer algo que no le daría Otabek Altin._

 _Paso 5: Permítele fingir que su comezón es "insoportable" con el fin de que sea ayudado a colocarse ungüento por Otabek Altin_

 _Paso 6: Hazte el desentendido aún sabiendo que Yuri terminará haciendo algo para ser atendido por Otabek Altin_

 _Fin del proceso._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Definitivamente los amo :33 jajajaja siento que lo que más me sirvió para terminar de escribir esta historia fue el factor incomoda-lo-más-posible-a-Yuri-bebé xD. Nunca me ha dado varicela pero sé que a quien le da es menos arriesgado que conviva en ese momento con alguien que ya lo superó. De cualquier manera fue la excusa perfecta para obligarlo a vivir con ya saben quién :v**

 **Sayonara, babies :DD**


End file.
